Var Darkchains
Category:Orc Category:Characters Var Darkchains and her brother, Gar 'Tailz' Darkchains, are the last of the Darkchains clan who were well known for their engineering expertise. With her parents dead and her brothers lack of interest in the family business, it is up to her to carry on the tradition of the Darkchains clan. Early Life Var and her twin brother were born shortly after construction began on Hellfire Citadel. Her parents, Garum and Vargash, were part of the engineers tasked with its construction. She spent much of her childhood running through the massive citadel with her brother, exploring every nook and cranny it had to offer. It was during these early years that her brother earned his nickname of Tailz as he was always tailing behind her. He may technically been older, but it was clear she was usually the one in charge. The citadel was soon overflowing with members of the horde as Gul'Dan began his plans to invade Azeroth. When the day finally arrived, Var and Tailz sneaked their way to the top of the tallest tower and watched as Gul'Dan opened the portal into another world. Their clan, being less renown for battles, were not apart of the war band and instead were tasked with their jobs of supplying the war band. A few years after the portal was opened, the Darkchains were summoned to come through the portal to begin construction on a new stronghold in Azeroth. Orgrim Doomhammer, newly crowned leader of the horde, sent them to Blackrock Mountain to bolster the defenses there. It was there that Var and her brother began their apprenticeships. The war began to turn in the favor of the alliance and soon the horde had to retreat to its defenses at Blackrock Mountain. It was here that Var witnessed the great battle between Orgrim Doomhammer and Anduin Lothar. Even though she was but 10 years old, she knew the war itself hinged on the clash between these two titans. When Anduin fell to Orgrim, she cheered, convinced that the alliance would crumble without their leader. However her hope would be short lived as she watched Turalyon pick up Anduin's weapons and subdue Orgrim. With their warchief captures, the horde quickly fell. Her family managed to sneak past the alliance and into the wilderness of the Redridge Mountains. For a few months they managed to evade the alliance patrols but eventually they were found and sent to an internment camp. Adolescence For the next ten years, Var and her family where confined to the internment camp at Durnholde. As the months passed, their captors started being able to communicate with some of them. Var's mother, ever the brains of the group, was quick to make herself the main person to communicate through. She eventually managed to convince the guards that her family were skilled engineers and soon they had their own workshop and amenities. They were still confined to the camp, but they at least had a purpose as they were quickly set to work. Soon they were being visited by higher ranking officers to commission work from them. The Darkchains were careful not to let their true skill be known but kept their captors happy with what skill they did show. It was here the Var and Tailz got their apprenticeship under the tutelage of their parents. As time continued on, the other orcs became more and more docile as they sat around in their camps but the Darkchains, with their tasks to keep them busy, were able to maintain their true orc ways. This ended up saving their lives. One morning, at the break of dawn, the sounds of orc battle drums erupted around the camp. A glorious sound that many had not heard in years. The sounds of battle could be heard in the distance and slowly got louder as it closed in on them. Soon they could see the battle as the orcs slowly pushed the alliance back. It was clear that the orcs would win and by midday, the alliance survivors had surrendered. This was the first time Var would lay eyes on the warchief. A tall, green orc wearing armor and wielding a weapon she would recognize anywhere. Thrall had came with his new horde to liberate the orcs from the human camps. The Darkchains followed this new warchief as the horde moved from place to place until, after stealing a fleet of alliance ships, sailed across the great sea to Kalimdor. It was in this new place that the warchief began the preparations for war. The Darkchains were quick to offer their expertise and were quickly put to work preparing for the war. Once the warchief felt it was time, he called all clans to him and they marched to defend the world from destruction. Var's parents where included in that number as Var and Tailz were left behind to continue to run their workshop. This was the first time they had been separated from their parents and for many nights, she was unable to sleep as she anxiously waited for their return. Less than a fortnight had past when orcs began to return from the battle. Many were injured and even more never returned. Var and her brother began to lose hope as more days past with no sign of their parents. Five days after the first orcs returned, both Garum and Vargash returned unscathed. Adulthood After the battle of Mount Hyjal, the Darkchains finally were able to focus on their craft. They were allowed to keep the workshop and tools given to them in preparation for the battle of Mount Hyjal for their contribution. This allowed them to get a leg up on the competition and they quickly became one of the top engineering companies in Orgrimmar. But good things were not to last. On a routine trip to the Crossroads to deliver some parts, Garum and Vargash were attacked by human raiders under the command of Daelin Proudmoore. None survived. Var bottled up her grief and poured all her effort into her trade but the grief simmered until all that remained was rage. Rage at the humans who cowardly attacked her parents. Soon her work began to suffer as her heart hardened and her focus wandered. Tailz was coping in his own way, often disappearing for weeks at a time and returning with different beasts under his control. The business began to suffer as orders weren't being met and quality was lacking. Var decided it was time to cut her losses and begin a new chapter in her life. After selling everything they owned and paying off debts she had incurred, they were left with basically nothing. But for the first time in years, she felt free. Free to finally bring justice to her parents and bring new honor to the Blackchains name. Descriptions Personality asdf asdf asdf Physical asdf asdf asdf Items of Importance asdf asdf asdf Image sources: https://www.deviantart.com/mismist/art/The-Warrior-597308052